micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Manifest Socjalistyczny
Manifest Socjalistyczny - zbiór rozważań i przemyśleń nt. Socjalizmu Mikronacyjnego stworzony przez Kartona Soku oraz Marcela Hansa. Dotyczy on głównie Rzeczpospolitej Sclavinii i Trizondalu jednak odnieść można go też do każdej innej mikronacji, w tym także do Księstwa Sarmacji. Dziś pojawią się głosy, że Manifest Socjalistyczny powinien być rozszerzony oraz powinno się go uaktualnić, gdyż chociaż jest on przemyśleniami ideologicznymi to nie traktuje o kwestiach istotnych obecnie dla Rzeczpospolitej. Skład Manifestu Socjalistycznego Manifest Socjalistyczny składa się z przedmowy oraz III rozdziałów: *I O podziałach klasowo-narodowościowych i rola Ludu w budowie Rzeczpospolitej *II O Socjalizmie Mikronacyjnym *III Socjalizm nad kapitalizmem burżuazyjnym Przyjęcie Manifestu Socjalistycznego w RSiT i w Księstwie Sarmacji W Rzeczpospolitej Sclavinii i Trizondalu Manifest odbił się szeroką dyskusją, ale przede wszystkim atakiem środowisk prawicowych, które mimo wszystko nie potrafiły się odnieść do treści Manifestu. W Księstwie Sarmacji odbiór był podobny, z tym że tam grożono autorom nawet sądem i prokuratorem, jednak nie doszło do dyskusji merytorycznej. Treść Widmo krąży po Sarmacji – widmo socjalizmu. Wszystkie potęgi starej Sarmacji połączyły się w świętej nagonce przeciw temu widmu: baridajscy monarchofaszyści, szlachta burżuazyjna i kapitaliści. Gdzie jest taka partia opozycyjna, która by nie była okrzyczana za socjalistyczną przez swych przeciwników będących u władzy? Gdzie jest taka partia opozycyjna, która by z kolei nie odwzajemniała się piętnującym zarzutem socjalizmu zarówno bardziej od siebie postępowym przedstawicielom opozycji, jak i swoim reakcyjnym przeciwnikom? Dwojaki wniosek wypływa z tego faktu. Socjalizm jest już przez wszystkie potęgi sarmackie uznany za potęgę. Czas już najwyższy, aby socjaliści wyłożyli otwarcie wobec całego świata swój punkt widzenia, swoje cele, swoje dążenia i bajce o widmie socjalizmu przeciwstawili manifest samej partii. I. O podziałach klasowo-narodowościowych i rola Ludu w budowie Rzeczpospolitej Współobywatele! Towarzysze! Sclavińczycy! Trizondalczycy! Pięciopolanie! Inne Ludy Rzeczpospolitej! Nastał już czas aby spisać wszelakie nasze przemyślenia na tematy dotyczącej Rzeczpospolitej i Ludu Robotniczego w niej. Niech będzie to ku pokrzepieniu serc i dusz Waszych, Towarzysze pierwszy krok w drodze do pełnej i całkowitej realizacji zawsze słusznych haseł: wolności, równości i sprawiedliwości społecznej oraz braterstwa losów i krwi. W dobie gdy potęga Rzeczpospolitej upada, a przecież nie wszystkie Ludy poznały ją w pełni pora skłonić się do pewnych słusznych przemyśleń! Myli się ten kto mówi, że w Rzeczpospolitej nie ma i nigdy nie było podziałów klasowych lub narodowościowych. Aby w pełni pojąć ten trudny, ale jakże ważny dla nas wszystkich Współobywateli temat należy sięgnąć do historii i niejako korzeni Rzeczpospolitej. Rzeczpospolita powstała z połączenia trzech Narodów, trzech różnych żywiołów. Badacze i historycy wiedzą, że słowo Naród zawsze równa się słowu Lud. Tak więc, Rzeczpospolitą stworzyły trzy Ludy. Połączyły się za obopólną zgodą w jedno państwo, chociaż nie w jedność narodową to w jedność państwową, gdzie nad interes prywatny, narodowy postawiono interes Rzeczpospolitej, czyli interes Ludowy. Nie było wówczas żadnych elit, żadnych burżuazji! Wszyscy byli sobie równi. Niestety wkraczamy już w problem podziałów klasowych i narodowościowych, który to problem od zawsze w historii ludzkości budził wielkie kontrowersje. Na początku Rzeczpospolitej nie było podziałów klasowych, narodowość także nie miała znaczenia. Ten stan pierwotny przysłużył się sprawie Rzeczpospolitej. Potem do Rzeczpospolitej przybyli duchowni i tak powstały dwa stany, dwie klasy: klasa ludowo-proletariacka oraz stan duchownych. Problem podziału był bardzo burzliwy jednak wkrótce duchowni zostawili Rzeczpospolitą. Później „Wielcy Panowie” zaczęli tworzyć podziały narodowościowe. Zaczęto krzyczeć fałszywie o wyższości jednego narodu nad drugim oraz o zdradzaniu własnej narodowości. Czyż Rzeczpospolita nie byłaby lepsza bez sztucznych i fałszywie tworzonych podziałów szowinistyczno-narodowych? Następny podział to podział klasowy niezwykle dziwny. Lud Rzeczpospolitej zjednoczywszy się w sprawie walki i naprawienia szkód wyrządzonych przez zwykłego burżuja bez szacunku dla Ludu zapomniał o podziałach. Niestety na nowo je wytworzono. Zaczęto twierdzić, że niejako Rzeczpospolita jest w kryzysie bo zabrakło elity. Ależ jakiej to elity? Czy aby Lud Proletariacki nie powinien być elitą, a elita Ludem Proletariackim? Wmawia się nam, że mamy czekać w marazmie na powrót rzekomej starej elity albo czekać jak przyjdzie nowa! Ależ nie! Rzeczpospolita jest państwem wszystkich Narodów, a więc Ludu Proletariackiego, który to powinien stanowić najwyższą władzę w swoim państwie! Władza Ludowa to władza jedynie kolegialna chyba zaś, że Lud postanowi stworzyć funkcje władzy zmienne jednoosobowe. Jednak zawsze to Lud powinien kolegialnie kontrolować władzę! Ilekroć ktoś więc odważy się podnieść rękę na wolność i swobodę Ludu Proletariackiego powinniśmy mu tą rękę odrąbać! Kolegialność Ludowa powinna tworzyć kontrolę nad funkcjami władzy zmiennej. Ilekroć mamy pytanie Towarzysze, zadajmy je urzędnikowi! Jeśli nie odpowie nie jest urzędnikiem lecz zwykłym oszustem! Towarzyszy i Współoobywatele, którzy budujecie Wspólną Rzeczpospolitą państwo i urzędnicy są dla Was, a nigdy odwrotnie! Zaś wszelkie podziały klasowe powinny zostać rozwiązane na korzyść Ludu Proletariackiego! II O Socjalizmie Mikronacyjny Towarzysze! Obywatele Rzeczpospolitej! Wszystkie Narody Rzeczpospolitej razem i z osobna! Ludu Pracy Rzeczpospolitej! Ileż to nasze ziemie już stracił ze swego dawnego blasku tego nie jest w stanie ocenić nikt. Dzieje się tak z bardzo wielu powodów, o których cały nasz Manifest traktuje. Jednym z tych powodów jest problem rozwiązania spraw gospodarczych i skarbu. W Rzeczpospolitej ciągłe kłótnie kapitalistów i nacjonalistów prawicowych o to, których obywateli należy wspierać i prawnie i finansowo oraz zaniedbanie skarbu i spraw gospodarczych doprowadziły do braku jakiejkolwiek wspólnej polityki gospodarczej i socjalnej, o którą pytają ciągle to nowi Współtowarzysze! Pierwszą sprawą jest problem polityki socjalnej naszego państwa! Bo dziś każdy kapitalista i kułak sam sobie ciuła pieniądze i nie jest gotowy do pomocy dla nowych mieszkańców, a Ci przecież mają swoje potrzeby! Dlatego nasze państwo powinno zapewnić nowym mieszkańcom po pierwsze wspólne mieszkania socjalne w Syriuszu, ale także opiekę i pomoc w wyszukiwaniu pracy. Owe mieszkania socjalne początkowo winny być darmowe, jako pomoc państwa jego własnym Obywatelom! Dopiero, gdy ktoś już jest gotowy do decydowania o swoim losie finansowym powinien wyprowadzić się bądź za mieszkanie płacić, oczywiście odpowiedni dla jego możliwości. Zaś jeśli chodzi o pomoc w szukaniu zajęcia pracy, to tutaj powinno jej udzielić przede wszystkim państwo, jako opiekun nowego Obywatela! Co zaś się tyczy kwestii własności państwowej to jest to problem istotny w dzisiejszych stosunkach klasowych Rzeczpospolitej. Otóż państwo powinno posiadać przynajmniej po jednym przedsiębiorstwie z każdej dziedziny gospodarki. Przedsiębiorstwa te powinny być zarządzane przez organ do tego wyznaczony i powinny prowadzić politykę cenową niższą dla przedsiębiorstw w Rzeczpospolitej. Nie można dopuścić aby prywatni monopoliści zdominowali rynek Rzeczpospolitej ustalając ogromne ceny w Syriuszu albo żeby to trzeba było wszystko importować. Inną natomiast sprawą jest własność samorządowa oraz prywatna. Tą pierwszą należy uznać za częściowo państwową, a częściowo ludową, czyli zarządzaną przez mieszkańców i dla mieszkańców danego regionu. Natomiast co do instytucji, przedsiębiorstw i własności prywatnych to nie można ich likwidować gdyż godziłoby to w wolność jednostki i wolność mas. Państwo powinno pomóc przedsiębiorstwom i instytucjom prywatnym jeśli potrzebują one pomocy, to oczywiste. Natomiast te w ramach zwrócenia zapomogi albo oddadzą ją finansowo bądź jako wynik swojej pracy zawierając każdorazowo umowę społeczną. Ostatnią kwestią jest sprawa podatków. Mikronacja to rodzaj zabawy i wszelkie obowiązki powinny być wprowadzane z umiarem. Dlatego jeśli wprowadzić podatki i świadczenia na rzecz państwa to tylko dotyczące przedsiębiorstw i obrotu handlowego, przy czym władze Rzeczpospolitej powinny być na tyle zaradne aby to Obywatele Rzeczpospolitej świadczeń tych nie odczuwali, a mimo to przynosiły one wpływy do kas państwowych. III Socjalizm nad kapitalizmem burżuazyjnym Historia naszego społeczeństwa jest historią nieustającej walki o lepszy byt i pogoni za marzeniami. Po jednej stronie my – lud pracujący, artyści niezależni, anarchiści, ekolodzy, pacyfiści i socjaliści. Po drugiej oni – stan szlachecko-burżuazyjny, kapitaliści. Od zawsze w stałym przeciwieństwie jako ciemiężeni i ciemiężący. Chociaż te podziały istnieją od zarania świata, to jeszcze żadne społeczeństwo nie potrafiło znieść przeciwieństw klasowych. Powstają za to coraz to wymyślniejsze formy wyzysku i wywierania presji. Jednak współczesna epoka dzikiego kapitalizmu wyróżnia się nieprawdopodobnym uproszczeniem różnic między klasami. Całe społeczeństwo rozszczepia się coraz bardziej na dwa wielkie wrogie obozy - burżuazję i proletariat. Burżuazja pozrywała bezlitośnie wielorakie więzy feudalne, które przykuwały człowieka do jego „naturalnego zwierzchnika”, i nie pozostawiła między ludźmi żadnej innej więzi prócz nagiego interesu. Godność osobistą sprowadziła do wartości wymiennej a wolność osobistą zastąpiła jedną jedyną, pozbawioną sumienia, wolnością handlu. Słowem, wyzysk osłonięty złudzeniami religijnymi i politycznymi zastąpiła wyzyskiem jawnym, bezwstydnym i bezpośrednim. Burżuazja coraz bardziej likwiduje stan rozdrobnienia środków produkcji, rozdrobnienia własności i rozproszenia ludności. Skupiła ona ludność, scentralizowała środki produkcji i skoncentrowała własność w niewielu rękach. Ich kolejnym celem jest centralizacja polityczna. Niezależne, zaledwie sprzymierzone tylko z sobą prowincje o odmiennych interesach, ustawach, rządach i systemach celnych mają zostać zespolone w jeden naród z jednym rządem, jednym ustawodawstwem, jednym narodowym interesem klasowym, jedną granicą celną. Tym samym stopniowo ograniczana jest nasza wolność i suwerenność. Zamykane są przed nami wszelkie drogi do kariery. Skazani na samych siebie nie jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić sobie podstawowych środków do życia. Dalsze trwanie w tym chorym systemie niesprawiedliwości społecznej prowadzi do zaniku aktywności pokrzywdzonych mieszkańców oraz skutecznie zniechęca do działania nowe osoby. Jeśli nie przeprowadzimy radykalnej zmiany, system runie razem z całym Księstwem, grzebiąc nie tylko prosty lud ale i jego odwiecznych oprawców. Dlatego My i nasz ruch jesteśmy jedyną alternatywą w obliczu wielkiego upadku. Wprowadzając Socjalizm Mikronacyjny – jedyny ustrój gwarantujący wszystkim obywatelom równe szanse, niwelujący różnice majątkowe i zapewniający warunki niezbędne do życia oraz działania – chcemy dać szansę na przetrwanie naszej wspólnocie i jej mieszkańcom. Przydziały mieszkaniowe wraz z działkami, zasiłki na okres potrzebny do znalezienia pracy oraz wszelka potrzebna pomoc do nawiązania uczciwej konkurencji z multikorporacjami to tylko część narzędzi, które posłużą nam do budowy nowego społeczeństwa. Społeczeństwa opartego na moralnych zasadach równości, wolności i sprawiedliwości. Bez miejsca dla wyzysku i przemocy. W drodze ku przywróceniu uniwersalnych wartości! Viva la Revolution! Viva la Socialism! Kategoria:Polityka Kategoria:Sclavinia i Trizondal